A Fabulous Tale of Love (Book One)
by Summer-Rider
Summary: Summer was a just a normal high school graduate until she met and fell in love with the Fabulous Mettaton who also fell in love with her and this is the story of how their whirlwind romance started I only own my OC's and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's** **POV**

**Before I met him my life was well... Boring but, I'm getting wayyyyy ahead of myself first things first my Name is Summer and I live in beautiful Ebott City California and this is the story about how I fell in love the Glamorous Celebrity Electro-pop Idol The Fabulous Mettaton . It all Started when Monsters first started to Populate the surface back in those days I worked at a Neko maid Cafe in the cultural district of downtown Ebott city.**

** One faithful day I met the Former royal scientist of the Under ground Dr. Alphys and her girlfriend former captain of the royal guard Undyne and that is where our story begins...**

**Regular POV **

It was a slow evening at the Kawaii Kitty Cafe and Twenty year old waitress Summer Warner was feeling board out of her skull until the Bell dinged signaling that customers had entered the Cafe. So, Summer popped up to attention from where she was standing and greeted the customers with the Usual routine that she was to give every customer who entered the cafe.

"Hello can I take your order Nya~" Summer said with a big smile which was genuine despite the fact that she was tired from the days work .

"Oh my gosh your uniform and ears are so cute" Alphys gushed

"Thank you and I love your dress" Summer replied with a smile.

"I'll take a Vanilla latte and slice of that carrot cake Punk" Undyne said as she handed Summer her menu

"Yes ma'am and what will you have , take your time you two are the last customers of the day" Summer replied with a smile as she wrote Undyne's order down on her cat shaped note pad.

"Uh I'll have a chi tea latte and some of those small cat shaped cookies" Alphys said as she handed her menu to Summer.

"Okie Doki coming right up you two" Summer said as she went behind the counter to make the couples drinks.

About fifteen minutes later Summer presented Alphys and Undyne with their drinks and sweets when the two of them were done they paid their bill and gave Summer a generous tip for her service which made Summer's day. Before they left Alphys and Undyne properly introduced themselves to Summer and found that that shared common interests in Science as well as their love of Anime.

"It's was nice meeting you guys" Summer said with a bright smile as she hugged Alphys and Undyne which they returned

" it was nice meeting you too Summer and, we should all hang out sometime and watch anime at our place" Alphys suggested

"That sounds awesome I do have this Saturday off I that works for you guys" Summer said

"yeah that works for us punk" Undyne said with a toothy grin.

The three of them then exchanged cell numbers and said goodbye to each other until that coming Saturday. Summer then changed out of her maid dress and after she changed back in her street clothes she bid farewell to her boss who was in her office going over the cafe's finances and Summer's Boss Mimi bid Summer goodbye with a hug because that's how she said goodbye to her Goddaughter.

Summer then proceeded to walk back to her Apartment complex which was a mile away from the cafe, when Summer returned to her one bedroom apartment she was greeted by her Irish wolf hound puppy Finn.

After giving Finn his dinner Summer heated some beef flavored Ramen in a cup and proceed to watch one of her favorite non anime show on Netflix which was Disenchantment, After a few episodes she went to bed and by that I mean she fell asleep on the couch with Finn curled up at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday Summer arrived at Alphys and Undyne's house/Lab at twelve thirty she was wearing black jeggings, a black t-shirt that had 'it's a Anime thing you wouldn't understand' written in white letters, a hot pink hoodie,her rainbow back pack, and a pair of Black Butler Converse.

She walked to the front door , rang the bell ,and with in a few moments the door was opened but, not by Alphys or Undyne but by a 7 foot robot with jet black hair, who was wearing black leggings , and a light pink tank top that said 'Dance Machine' in black letters.

"You could catch flies with that expression darling " He said with an amused smirk playing on his handsome face.

Summer just let out a embarrassed giggle and smiled Sheepishly because she was face to face with the one and only Mettaton.

"There you are come inside Summer" Alphys said as she gently grabbed Summer's wrist and pulled her inside the house and passed Mettaton

"So you're the Summer that Alphy and Undyne were talking It's simply marvelous to meet you Darling" Mettaton said with a dazzling smile which was genuine.

Summer smiled back and she gained her courage back because she hugged Mettaton who was slightly taken back but hugged her back.

"The Pleasures all mine Mettaton believe me" Summer said with a slight blush adoring her cheeks

and if Summer wasn't mistaken she saw Mettaton blushing a bit as well.

"Hey Punks are we going watch Anime today or not " Undyne said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Coming , I brought season five and six of one my favorite Anime's HETALIA I thought we could watch it" Summer said in a hopeful tone.

"Of course we can watch it what's it about"Alphys said in a curious tone.

When the three of them were finished binge watching season five and season six of Hetalia it was 8:30 at night which meant the buses had stopped running for the day , which made Summer a little panicky and Mettaton took notice of this.

"Darling are you okay" Mettaton asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah I am cool I just have to start walking , If I start now I'll be home before 10" Summer said as she put her back pack on her shoulder, said goodbye to her new friends and started to walk out the door but, she was stopped by Mettaton.

"Oh no no no no Darling you are not going to walk home alone in the dark, I will gladly give you a ride home" Mettaton offered.

"It's okay really I have my pepper spray on me and I don't want to cause an inconvenience for you" Summer said with a slight blush on her face

"It's no Inconvenience Darling I have to go into the city any way because I have my talk show to do tonight which your are more than welcome to watch backstage" Mettaton said in a tone that sounded that he was not taking no for an answer.

Seeing his resolve Summer agreed to the ride home but, declined the invite to watch his talk show backstage saying that her dog was home alone and she was worried about him but, she would take a rain check.

Then they got into Mettaton's hot pink Bugatti and drove off to the city once they were in the city Summer gave Mettaton directions to her apartment building and Mettaton asked Summer questions about herself to get to know her better which she answered happily.

Before they knew it Summer was showing Mettaton her apartment which he thought was small but, cute and Finn came hurtling into summer which almost knocked her down. Mettaton then left for his studio but, not before he kissed Summer gently on the lips which left her standing at in her living room with a stunned expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer's POV**

**The First kiss Mettaton gave me was my first kiss so, to say that i was a bit stunned when he kissed me would've been an understatement to say the least...**

**Regular POV**

A week had passed since the unexpected Kiss between Mettaton and Summer happened It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon so, Summer decided to take Finn to the dog park. Once they got there Summer saw other dogs and their owners playing in the park so, she let Finn off his leash and let him play with his canine friends .

While she sat down on a bench,Summer closed her eyes for a bit but, she opened them when she heard a familiar voice say "Hey Kiddo".

"Sup Sans" Summer greeted with a half hearted smile which was not normal behavior for her.

"Okay who do I have to beat up" Sans said half kidding which made Summer smile a bit

"ya know Mettaton right" Summer asked in a nervous tone

"yeah I know him why" Sans replied

"well he sorted kissed me when he gave me a ride home a week ago , I wasn't expecting it , and now I don't know how to feel about like he's a celebrity and i'm just me" Summer said while looking down sadly.

"Hey don't sale yourself short kid you're a wonderful person " Sans said which made Summer look up and smile.

"Thanks ya Bone head" Summer said with a giggle

"anytime kid , now what are you going to do about Mettaton and the kiss" Sans asked

"I'm not going to do anything if he likes me that way then he will make the first move" Summer said with a smile

Then Finn and Lesser dog bounded up to Summer and Sans knocking the bench over.

**(Later that day at the grocery store)**

Summer was at the store buying pain meds, lots of dark chocolate, and pints of ice cream. She was also buying different kinds of ramen , dog food , treats for her fur baby Finn, and other foodstuffs .

She was almost done when someone rammed into her cart Summer looked up to see that it was Mettaton.

"Hello Love" he cooed

"Hey" Summer said with a bright red blush adoring her face.

"So, about the kiss the other day I apologize if it was too sudden for you it's just I felt so overwhelmed by your beauty and your lips looked so, kissable" Mettaton explained with a blush of his own.

"You were overwhelmed by my beauty, oh Mettaton I don't know what to say" Summer said in astonished tone.

"Say you will go out on a date with me" Mettaton asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes I'll go out on a date with you" Summer replied before Mettaton gently grasped Summer's hands in his

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow evening" Mettaton said before he kissed Summer on the cheek and walked away leaving Summer once again stunned.

**(The Next day ...5:30 pm)**

Summer was all ready for her date with Mettaton she was dressed in a dark purple swing dress , matching wedged sandals, and a short sleeved sweater.

7:00 came and went and at 10:00 Summer had just finished changing out of her nice clothes and changing into her PJ's when there was Frantic knocking on her door which made Finn growl a bit.

Summer hushed Finn and opened the door to reveal a disheveled looking Mettaton

"What the heck happened to-" Summer tried to say but, she was silenced by Mettaton's soft silicone lips on her lips.

The two of them parted, Mettaton let himself into Summer's apartment and Summer closed the door with a bright blush on her face.

"So as I was saying before you interrupted me with your lips what the heck happened to you" Summer said with her arms crossed.

" I was chased by a mob of my fans and i'm so so so sorry that it looked like i stood you up on purpose love" Mettaton said in a disappointed tone.

Summer joined Mettaton on the couch and took his face gently in her hands and placed chaste kiss on his lips.

" I forgive you Metta-hun if are possibly going to be a couple I'm going to have to get use to things like this" Summer said with a smile.

" You're truly beautiful on the outside and the inside love" Mettaton said as hd gently grasped Summer's hand in his.

Summer blushed at Mettaton's words and kissed him again.

The couple then ordered take out and watched Rom-Coms until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer's POV**

**The following months our relationship flourished and on Valentines day that year he introduced me to his fans officially as his girlfriend and to my surprise I didn't receive any angry letters from his fans which made me even happier. On our two year Anniversary he asked me to move in to his Mansion with him and I said yes so, I packed up all of Mine and Finn's stuff and made the move and we couldn't be happier.**

**(A three years after the Move...)**

"Love you've got letter" Mettaton said handing the letter to Summer who was eating breakfast in their lavish dining room.

Summer opened the letter , read it over, and crumpled it up

"What was it love, junk mail ?" Mettaton asked in a curious tone.

"It' s a invitation to my five year high school graduation but, it might as well be junk mail" Summer said in a sour tone

"What's a high school reunion love, it sounds fun" Mettaton asked in a cheerful tone

"it's when you see your high school class mates who you graduated with and see who became successful,who let themselves go, and who didn't become so successful, and it's not fun well, it's fun for some people but, It won't be fun if i go" Summer said as she got up from the table.

When she did their Butler aka Burger pants cleared the table meanwhile Mettaton followed Summer to their bedroom and into their huge walk in closet.

"Why won't it be fun for you love" Mettaton asked as he sat down in a plush chair while Summer was behind a screen getting changed for the day

" Because Mett-hun I was a major league geek when I was in high school I had huge thick glasses, braces, horrible acne, I dressed like a grandma , I was the president of the comic book club, Vice president of the Anime club, Secretary of the Star trek club, and treasurer of the Science club" Summer explained while her other half sat quietly listening to her minor rant.

"And to top it all of I was target numero uno for bullies" Summer said as she got out of behind the screen and sat in Mettaton's lap

"I think we should go and show them the beautiful swan that you've become Love" Mettaton suggested before he started to plant feather light kisses on Summer's neck which made her giggle.

"Ugh Fine you've convinced me let me go so I can RSVP for two" Summer said before Mettaton reluctantly let Summer go but, no before he playfully smacked her backside.

**(The Night of the Reunion...)**

At Summer's Alma Mater of Mt. McKinley high school the gym was decorated both on the inside and the outside and you could hear music from the year that they graduated playing,at six pm on the dot a hot pink stretch limo rolled up and the driver (also Burger pants) got out and opened the doors.

Mettaton who was of course dressed to the nines got out first and everyone who was outside the gym started to take pictures with their phones. Meanwhile Mettaton just smiled and held his hand out which Summer was also stunningly dressed in Mettaton's signature colors of Hot pink and Black gladly took his hand and stepped out of the limo.

Her former bully Mary-Lou Hartford burned with jealously when she recognized Summer , Meanwhile Summer didn't pay her any mind as walked into the Gym on Mettaton's arm. The night was mostly spent dancing with Mettaton , reconnecting with friends from high school that Summer lost touch with , and Mettaton taking pictures with his fans at the photo booth.

Near the end of the night before Summer and Mettaton were about to leave Mary-Lou approached Summer with a smile on her face which Summer noticed was fake.

"Summer It's been forever I've seen you've done well for yourself" Mary-Lou said as she gestured to Mettaton

"Yeah not bad for a geek like me huh" Summer said with a smirk as she held Mettaton's hand in her's which he gently squeezed silently telling her that he was proud of her.

"I also did pretty well for myself I married Calvin Reynolds the former quarter back of the football team he's now a very successful doctor and we have two adorable children" Mary-Lou said in a very smug tone.

"Is he the one who's talking to the foreign exchange student from Spain we had our senior year over by the punch bowl" Summer asked pointing in that direction.

While Mary-Lou was pulling Calvin away from Francisca Summer and Mettaton left the gym giggling as Burger Pants took them home .

"See Love that wasn't so bad now was it" Mettaton said later that night when the couple were getting in their respective queen sized canopy beds

"Yeah it's wasn't Metta-hun and did do you see Mary-Lou's face as she was pulling Calvin away from Francisca if looks could kill Calvin would've been dead" Summer said with a giggle.

"Good night Love sweet dreams" Mettaton before he kissed Summer goodnight

"right back at ya Handsome" Summer said after they parted

Summer then laid down and went to sleep while Mettaton plugged in his charger and went into sleep mode.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: I highly recommend that you listen to The song HARD DRIVE which is a Mettaton fan song by Griffinilla (ft. WildCard) on You Tube while you read this chapter)**

**Summer's POV**

**I'll never forget the way that Mettaton Purposed to me it was very Mettaton like...**

Summer was sitting front and center waiting for Mettaton to take the stage and Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore were sitting next to her which was odd because usually they all would sit in box seats during Mettaton's concerts. Then all of a sudden the lights dimmed , fog filled the stage,and everyone in the audience went crazy cheering his name.

"Hello Beauties and Gentle beauties" Mettaton said as the audience cheered even louder if that was even possible

Mettaton then started to sing his new song that he and Blooky wrote and as he was singing he stared directly at Summer then suddenly he offered his hand to Summer which she of course took. Mettaton then used his super strength to pull Summer on to the stage. The two of them then started to dance as the crowd cheered them on. They danced together for a while then as the music faded Mettaton got down on one knee.

"My dearest Summer will you make me the happiest Monster in all of the universe and be my wife for now until the end of time" Mettaton said as he produced a hot pink velvet box with a light pink heart shaped diamond on a black gold band.

The crowd waited with bated breath as they all waited for Summers response

"Oh Mettaton yes" Summer replied with tears of joy in her eyes.

Mettaton then got up from the ground , slipped the ring on Summer's finger , and then he gave her a lip bruising kiss as the crowd cheered for the the couple.


End file.
